Stories: A Nemesis Long Forgotten
Plot Amelia Amethyst might be a novice witch, but her skills in magic and witchcraft have been improving with Twilight's help. Her skills are put to the test when a nemesis long forgotten finally makes her return, ready to take revenge on Amelia for what she had done centuries ago in the past. Realizing that that nemesis used to be her best friend, and that she proves to be a liability to the gang as well, Amelia has to come up with a decision that will make things right. Cast * Corolla Amethyst * Warlock * Red Ruby * Gary Garnet * Toby Topaz * Emma Emerald * Sean Sapphire * Amelia Amethyst * Diana Diamond * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Boom * Emily Green Story Several magic blasts can be seen coming out of the park. All kinds of spells are being performed there. Looking closer to the park, we can see Twilight and Amelia in the park together. Twilight Sparkle is helping Amelia learn a few new spells. * Twilight Sparkle: You're making an impressive progress, Amelia! I can't believe you've already learned so many spells in one session. * Amelia Amethyst: And it's all thanks to your help! Say, I wonder if there are any more spells I need to learn. * Twilight Sparkle: Oh, there's many more to learn. Magic is a subject that's been studied for thousands of years, by all kind of famous mages. I haven't even mastered half of the spells that exist. But I think you've made very good progress today. You're a great student. Keep up the good work, and one day you'll be a powerful wizard. * Amelia Amethyst: Thanks, Twilight! You're a great magic teacher, and you remind me of my previous teacher Warlock. He used to teach me magic when I was a kid centuries ago. So what's the next spell I need to learn? * Twilight Sparkle: Let's try a growth spell. It makes things larger. It's a bit difficult, but it sure comes in handy sometimes. I know I use it all the time when I invite Red Fork over to my castle. Twilight shows Amelia how to perform the spell. She grabs an apple, and performs the spell on the apple, making it grow twice its size. * Twilight Sparkle: Remember to stay focused on the object you're going to use the spell on at all times. The more you want it to grow, the more magic the spell requires. * Amelia Amethyst: I think I've done a growth spell before, but let's see if I still got it. What object should I use? Amelia Amethyst finds a rock, and places it on the ground. * Amelia Amethyst: Okay, rock, grow! Grow! Amelia Amethyst grabs a rock and performs the growth spell on it, before making it grow twice its size. * Twilight: Well done, Amelia! I think that's all for today. You're really talented at this. * Amelia Amethyst: Thanks, I'll be sure to keep practicing on my magic. So, same time next week? * Twilight: Of course. I'll go visit Red Fork before returning to Ponyville. * Amelia Amethyst: Alright, see you then! I'll go show the other gemstones my new skills! Amelia Amethyst creates a portal to Gemstonia, before entering it. She arrives at her house, where the other gemstones are interacting with Boom's team and Emily while waiting for her to arrive. * Red Ruby: You're late. We've been waiting for almost an hour now! * Amelia Amethyst: Sorry...my session with Twilight kinda ended a little late. But hey, I learnt some new magic tricks! Wanna see? * Emily Green: Sure! * Blade: Sounds like fun. * Toby Topaz: Totally! * Sean Sapphire: Let's see what you got. * Amelia Amethyst: Okay, here goes! Amelia Amethyst first performs a levitation spell on an old book of hers, before spinning it around, causing the pages of the old book to tear themselves and fall in a spiral formation. * Diana Diamond: Wow, you've learnt fast. * Toby Topaz: Yeah! Do more! * Amelia Amethyst: You got it! Amelia Amethyst proceeds that levitation spell to attract the loose pages to her wand, while spinning her wand around, causing the loose pages to spin around as well. She finally lowers her wand, causing the loose pages to form a perfect stack on the ground. * Amelia Amethyst: Ta-da! * Red Ruby: Not bad, I suppose. * Toby Topaz: Not bad? It's great! * Sean Sapphire: Well, I agree. This is just amazing! * Blade: Cool! * Amelia Amethyst: Great! Who wants to see more? * Blade: Me! * Emily Green: Go on, Amelia. You're really impressing us. * Amelia Amethyst: Alright, let me see what else Twilight taught me today...I wonder... Amelia Amethyst causes herself to disappear with the flick of her wand, before reappearing from a empty chest. * Toby Topaz: How did you get there? * Amelia Amethyst: It's called magic. Ta-da! But that's not all, check this out! Amelia Amethyst repeats the same process, where she teleports herself to under the sofa, on the chandelier, inside the bathroom, right next to the door, on top of Red Ruby's head (much to his annoyance), on the curtains and finally inside the fridge. * Red Ruby: I think we get it. You can teleport now. * Amelia Amethyst: Yeah, I thought that was cool. But now I'm out of ideas...How about some suggestions on what I should do with my magic? * Blade: Can you make something grow bigger? * Boom: How about shrinking something? * Electra: Perhaps you can write with a pencil by levitating it? * Amelia Amethyst: Sure, sure and sure! Amelia Amethyst levitates a nearby pencil on one of her desks, rapidly shrinking and growing it. After returning the pencil to normal size, she uses it to write "MAGIC IS COOL!" in big letters on one of the loose pages of the stack she made earlier. * Amelia Amethyst: Now that's one way to perform two tricks with one, huh? Ta-da! * Emily Green: That was great, Amelia! * Electra: I've got to admit, that was impressive. * Amelia Amethyst: Thanks, Electra! Any more suggestions? * Red Ruby: How about lighting that candle over there? (points to an unlit candle) * Amelia Amethyst: I guess I can try that! * Toby Topaz: How about a transformation spell? Amelia Amethyst was about to perform the spell Red Ruby requested, but as soon as she hears Toby Topaz's request, she completely stands still, frozen. * Diana Diamond: Amelia, are you...okay? * Amelia Amethyst: Um... * Boom: Hey, snap out of it! (snaps his fingers, trying to get Amelia to react) * Electra: Ok Amelia, this isn't funny. What are you doing? * Amelia Amethyst: Um...(pulls the curtains and sees that it is already nighttime) So..uh, it's getting late...how about you guys go home and get some rest, huh? * Red Ruby: What?! * Toby Topaz: Why are you acting so weird? * Amelia Amethyst: It's nothing, I'm just...tired...after doing all that magic... * Boom: Come on, you were really excited a moment ago. Stop lying. * Blade: Maybe she really is tired. * Electra: That was the shortest magic show ever. * Emily Green: Are you sure there isn't anything else going on Amelia? We're your friends, you can tell us. * Amelia Amethyst: Nope! Not at all, Emily! (looks at the clock and fakes a yawn) Oh, would you look at the time? That is pretty late! You guys should probably get going...(nervously laughing while opening the door) * Toby Topaz: But... * Amelia Amethyst: Goodnight! See you tomorrow! The gang steps out of the house, before Amelia Amethyst closes the door. * Red Ruby: Well, that was weird. * Boom: Super weird. * Electra: What is that girl hiding from us? * Gary Garnet: Now that's a mystery to be solved! * Sean Sapphire: Let's go ask her! * Diana Diamond: Maybe tomorrow. She might be really tired after pulling off that magic show. * Boom: I still think she's lying. * Red Ruby: I hate to say this but he has a point. * Diana Diamond: (sighs) Let's leave Amelia alone for now, alright? I think she needs some time alone. We'll ask her again tomorrow. * Blade: I guess so. * Emily Green: Hopefully she's ok. The gang returns home. Meanwhile, Amelia Amethyst frantically goes to her bedroom as she still hears Toby Topaz's request ringing in her head. * Toby Topaz (repeatedly, in Amelia Amethyst's mind): How about a transformation spell? * Amelia Amethyst: No, no, no, no, no...anything but that! Amelia Amethyst takes out her journal and flips to the page where she pasted a picture of her younger self and another amethyst. As she stares deeper into the picture, her eyes start to tear up, her legs start to turn jelly, before she eventually collapses onto the bed and starts crying. * Amelia Amethyst: Oh Corolla...what have I done? Why did I turn you into such a mess? Amelia Amethyst continues crying while covering her face with a pillow, until she finally succumbs to sleep. Meanwhile, the scene cuts to Diana Diamond's castle, where Diana Diamond is sleeping in her bedroom peacefully. Suddenly, a shadow enters the castle in a flash, which wakes Diana Diamond up. * Diana Diamond: (wakes up) Huh? What the? Wait, what are you doing? The shadow silently puts a gag on Diana Diamond, preventing her from speaking, before taking off with her without waking up any of Diana Diamond's bodyguards. The next morning, the gang is seen outside Amelia Amethyst's house, knocking on her door. * Toby Topaz: Amelia? Are you in there? * Emily Green: Amelia, open up. We're your friends. * Electra: Yeah, let us in! * Red Ruby: What is going on in there? * Emma Emerald: Perhaps she's still tired. * Sean Sapphire: But she didn't seem so yesterday...hmm. * Toby Topaz: Amelia isn't responding! We got to tell Princess...hey, where's Princess Diana? * Boom: Beats me. The gang keeps looking around but Diana Diamond is nowhere to be seen. * Toby Topaz: (more nervously) Where's Princess Diana? * Red Ruby: Ugh...the princess must be in trouble! We have no time to waste, we must go in and get Amelia! Red Ruby throws a dynamite stick at the door, blowing it up. * Boom: I'll admit, that was effective. * Electra: Well done. Now let's get in there and get Amelia! * Red Ruby: Appreciate it. Now let's go, come on! The gang goes into Amelia Amethyst's house, only to find her still sleeping with her face planted onto her bed, which is already dampened by her tears. * Toby Topaz: Amelia? * Boom: Are you... crying? * Blade: You're not hurt, are you? * Emily Green: Amelia, is everything ok? * Amelia Amethyst: (muffled) Mmmh? Who is there? * Sean Sapphire: It's us, the gemstones. And our other friends too. * Toby Topaz: Are you okay? * Amelia Amethyst: What? I'm...I'm okay, totally fine, perfect-o! I'm absolutely positive that all is well! * Red Ruby: Come on, Amelia. There's no use in lying to us, you know? * Amelia Amethyst: I know, but I'm not lying! I'm really fine! What are you guys doing here anyway? * Electra: We came here because we know you are not ok. And we won't be swallowing any lies. * Boom: Come on, just spill the beans already. * Amelia Amethyst: What? I didn't spill the beans? (levitates a can of beans, opens the can and spills its contents) Now I spilt the beans. There you go. * Boom: That's not what I meant, and you know it! * Red Ruby: (facepalms) What is wrong with you? * Gary Garnet: Well, are you going to tell us the truth or not? * Toby Topaz: Come on, Amelia, something on your mind? * Amelia Amethyst: (sighs) I guess I can't hold back the truth from you guys...sorry about everything last night. Something came over me. * Red Ruby: What came? * Amelia Amethyst: Well, let me tell you with this journal. Amelia Amethyst takes out her journal and is about to explain the reason for her strange behaviour on the previous day, but not before seeing a strange looking bookmark in between the pages. * Amelia Amethyst: Wait, I never saw this bookmark before. What is going on here? * Electra: What? Not even you know what's going on? Then who's supposed to know? Your neighbor? * Emily Green: Electra, please calm down. Amelia, what's going on? * Amelia Amethyst: I don't know...this bookmark was placed here last night! I didn't remember seeing it before going to sleep last night, I swear! Amelia Amethyst flips her journal to the page marked by the bookmark. Inside is a note that reads: "Dear Amelia Amethyst, I have the princess of Gemstonia with me. If you want to set her free, come alone to the abandoned castle at Atro City. We have some unfinished business to discuss in private, which I am sure you remember of. - C " * Amelia Amethyst: C? C?! No, I can't be! Not today! Not after I cried about her! * Boom: C? Who is C supposed to be? * Blade: Crystal? Chloe? Caroline? Cassandra? Courtney? Cynthia? Charlotte? * Toby Topaz: It could be Captain Blowhole for all we know! * Sean Sapphire: That's...an interesting guess? * Amelia Amethyst: Stop! If there's one thing I know, it's that I have to handle this by myself. I'll have to head back to Atro City where my old castle used to stand, and try to get Princess Diana saved. Maybe I can appease Coro...I mean, C. * Red Ruby: You...go alone? This can't be a trap set up by Storm Cloud, now can it? Maybe that's what the note meant by "C"! C for Cloud, in Storm Cloud! * Amelia Amethyst: I doubt it. Trust me, guys, I can do this myself. * Boom: You're not going anywhere on your own. We're coming too. * Electra: Yeah, this obviously seems like a trap. * Amelia Amethyst: Come on, I promise that I'll be safe and nothing will happen to me! * Sean Sapphire: Weren't you possessed by some toxin and became an evil witch when we reunited with you about a year ago? * Amelia Amethyst: Yeah, but that won't happen again, I swear! I'm sure I can handle this myself. Besides, Twilight's been teaching me new magic skills, hasn't she? * Toby Topaz: But... * Amelia Amethyst: I'm sorry, but I can't put any of you in danger because of me. I'm going to save Princess Diana, while you guys can help yourselves with my snacks while waiting for me to return! * Sean Sapphire: Amelia, wait! * Amelia Amethyst: Bye! Amelia Amethyst conjures a portal to Atro City and hops into it, taking her journal along with her. * Red Ruby: Huh, something tells me that she's going to fall into one of Storm Cloud's traps any moment now. I don't exactly trust that note that whoever C is wrote. * Electra: I agree. * Boom: Well, what are we doing here then? Let's follow her to make sure she doesn't get into trouble! * Toby Topaz: Well, good thing she left the portal open...(points to the portal to Atro City that Amelia Amethyst conjured) * Emily Green: Let's go then. But let's not let Amelia see us. She might think we don't trust her. * Toby Topaz: Yeah, good idea, Emily. * Red Ruby: Let's go rescue both Amelia and Diana and stop whoever C is! The gang enters the portal, finding themselves in Atro City - an abandoned city in ruins, where nothing but destruction remains. * Emma Emerald: Yikes, I remember when this place was less frightening. * Toby Topaz: Now it's even more frightening...are there ghosts around here? * Sean Sapphire: Calm down, alright? There aren't any ghosts here, at least for now. All we need to do is follow Amelia and make sure she doesn't see us. We'll then see what's going on and only spring into action when necessary. * Electra: Alright. * Boom: Let's get moving! As the gang continues moving along, they see Amelia Amethyst heading towards an abandoned castle. * Amelia Amethyst: (looks around) Corolla? Corolla? * Toby Topaz: Look, Amelia! * Amelia Amethyst: (turns around) Huh? Who was that? * Electra: Why is she heading towards an abandoned castle? * Emily Green: Who is Corolla? * Sean Sapphire: Amelia's going to find us! Hide! The gang goes to hide behind the ruins of a destroyed building, before Amelia Amethyst can spot them. Amelia Amethyst doesn't see them, before turning around and continuing making her way to the abandoned castle. * Amelia Amethyst: Corolla? Where are you? I'm here alone, just like you wanted! * Red Ruby: Wait a minute, so C meant "Corolla"? Who the heck is that? * Emma Emerald: I don't know. * Gary Garnet: No clue, possibly a non-existent figure that Amelia thinks is still in existence. We should follow her more for more information. * Blade: Ok. * Emily Green: Let's be careful so she doesn't find us. The gang gets closer to her without being seen. Meanwhile, Amelia Amethyst arrives outside the doors of the abandoned castle and knocks on it. * Amelia Amethyst: (knocks on the doors) Hello? Corolla, it's me! Amelia Amethyst! (knocks on the doors several more times) Hello? Corolla? After several more knocks, the doors strangely open by themselves. Amelia Amethyst goes into the abandoned castle without hesitation. * Sean Sapphire: She's going in! * Toby Topaz: Are you sure about this? That castle looks very scary...those doors opened by themselves...what if there are really ghosts in there? (bites his fingers nervously) * Electra: There's no ghosts in this place! There's definitely a more logical explanation. Maybe this castle seems old, but actually has lots of technology in it. * Boom: Or maybe this "Corolla" Amelia has been talking about is a magic-user just like her. * Red Ruby: Either way, we're going in! * Toby Topaz: What? No! Please! * Red Ruby: Try to be brave for once. (grabs Toby Topaz's hand) * Sean Sapphire: Alright, I'm not a master of spooky stuff but I'm pretty sure we should be quiet once we're inside. You guys ready to enter the castle? * Boom: Let's go! * Blade: We can do this! * Scorch: FIRE!!! * Electra: Shh! Don't be loud, Scorch! * Scorch: Sorry... * Emily Green: Let's go inside. Hopefully soon we'll discover who this Corolla is. The gang follows Amelia Amethyst into the abandoned castle. '' * Amelia Amethyst: Corolla, I thought you wanted to discuss something with me? Where are you? ''Amelia Amethyst continues walking, until she finds what appears to be Diana Diamond being suspended high in the air by chains, facing away from her. The gang is watching every move Amelia Amethyst makes. * Amelia Amethyst: There you are, princess! Don't worry, I got you! (goes to rescue Diana Diamond) * Emily Green: Well, apparently the note wasn't lying about Diana. * Electra: There's still no sign of that "Corolla", though. * Red Ruby: Wonder where that "Corolla" is. Perhaps...Storm Cloud? Amelia Amethyst turns Diana Diamond around, only to see that it is actually a rag doll made to look like Diana Diamond. * Amelia Amethyst: Huh? A rag doll? * Red Ruby: (facepalms) Well, Amelia's gonna fall into that trap... * Electra: I knew it was a trap! * Boom: We all saw it coming... (W.I.P.)Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108